The Lucky Ones
by Alexandermylove
Summary: "When I said that I couldn't imagine going through my life without you, whether it be ten, or twenty, or even sixty years down the line, I meant every word"...Malec proposal!


**A/N: Hey look another new one shot. I haven't posted for any of my multichapters in a while and I felt bad and I wanted to post _something _so I figured what the hell...Malec proposal! **

**I hope y'all like it:**

* * *

><p>Alec was now convinced that he had the best boyfriend in the whole world. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve someone as amazing as Magnus. The warlock was smart, funny, kind, sweet, strong, and beautiful beyond imagination. Alec fell in love with him more and more every single day.<p>

The day had started off the same as any other.

Alec had woken up before the alarm-as per usual. He felt like no matter how long he lived with Magnus, he would never be able to shake the early morning wake up schedule that he had grown up with. If anything, their living situation had effected Magnus more than it had him. He had gotten the warlock to start getting out of bed before eleven so he supposed that was a good thing.

Magnus was still sleeping- even though he had been waking up earlier he still refused to be awake before eight, he claimed that it was unnatural- not that Alec minded much. He was perfectly content lying here with his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart and in, out motion of his breath.

Occasionally Alec had to do morning patrols or squeeze in an extra training session but most days when he woke up before the alarm were spent observing Magnus while he slept.

While awake Magnus was animated and wild, his very presence demanded your whole attention and one couldn't help but give it to him. But when he was asleep he demanded attention in a completely different way. His face was relaxed, vulnerable, and displayed an almost unearthly sense of calmness. He was so beautiful, a type of beautiful that shouldn't be allowed to exist, but here he was and Alec had the pleasure of calling Magnus his.

Even after two years of living together Alec still didn't completely understand why Magnus was in love with him, why he had chosen him out of all people but he was extremely happy that he had.

Somewhere between listening to Magnus sleep and peeking glances up at his face Alec received a fire message. He quickly caught it out of the air and sat up in the bed. On the paper was Jace's loopy handwriting.

_Morning training has been canceled and we're going to go on afternoon patrol so you can spend the whole night with that warlock of yours. Go crazy- but not too crazy. _

Alec smiled and rolled his eyes at his parabatai's message.

He was just about to reply when he felt the bed shift underneath him and he was soon hearing the sound of his lover's groggy voice.

"Alec-?"

He looked down to meet the sleep filled eyes of his boyfriend.

His face quickly filled with heat, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you-"

Magnus was quick to mollify him, "Don't worry about it, darling." He ran his fingers through his midnight locks and gestured towards the paper still in Alec's hand. "What does it say?"

"That morning training has been canceled."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously, "I take back my earlier statement, love. Why are either of us still awake at this moment?"

The warlock grabbed him and dragged him back down so that he was lying on the mattress and then practically climbed on top of him, preventing him from moving.

Alec just laughed and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and watched as the warlock promptly fell asleep again pressed against his chest.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about a midnight picnic, my love?"<p>

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book. It was five by this point, he had gotten back from patrolling about an hour ago and after showering had been reading in the study ever since.

He hadn't really known where his boyfriend was but now he found out that he was apparently off planning out midnight picnics.

"Umm...sure?" Alec replied, not being able to think of any reason as to say no. "What brought this on?"

Magnus moved away from his position at the doorway and settled onto Alec's lap. This was something that would have flustered him back when they had first started dating but he had since grown used to these type of things.

"Nothing." The warlock shrugged. "Was just hit by an impulse."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

"Now that that's settled I have to run, darling. I have a few more clients that I need to attend to today." He quickly pressed his lips to Alec's. "See you later." And he had disappeared just as soon as he appeared.

* * *

><p>Magnus had created a portal and when they stepped through it, they were in some vast open grassy meadow with a clear view of the night sky. It was absolutely stunning and Alec didn't even realize that his mouth had fallen open in amazement until he felt Magnus' fingers at his chin, gently urging it closed.<p>

"You like the location, sweet pea?"

He nodded. "I do. It's beautiful. Where are we exactly?"

Magnus shrugs, "I don't know. England, maybe?"

Alec smiled and rolled his eyes but didn't question his boyfriend further.

The high warlock snapped his fingers and their picnic basket started to float on the same level as their hips.

Magnus opened the picnic basket, the thing that was on top was a blue and white checkered blanket and the taller man lifted it out.

"Give me a hand with this, would you love?"

Alec took one end and they spread it out over the grass.

Magnus waved his hand causing the basket to float down and land in the middle of the blanket before settling down onto it. Alec also sat, right next to the warlock.

Magnus looked down at the blanket for a moment before looking back up to meet Alec's gaze.

"I know that the traditional colors are red and white but this color is almost the exact same shade as your eyes and well-" The warlock shrugs, "I couldn't resist, darling."

Alec felt heat rush into his face but smiled nonetheless, feeling vaguely flattered.

He leaned over and hid his face in the crook of Magnus' neck until the fire in his face slowly died down. Magnus laughed and ran his long fingers through the boy's hair causing a shiver to run all the way down to his toes. He breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood and matches and the unique smell that accompanied magic use- the familiar scent of the man he loved.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later and they had shifted positions.<p>

Alec was leaning back on his elbows while Magnus sat in between his legs and leaned back against his chest. The night was perfect from the food that Magnus had provided- nothing even remotely healthy- from their conversation that had flowed so naturally and effortlessly, and finally them just lying down and looking at the stars. Every now and then, Magnus would ask Alec about the constellations and he was able to answer all of his boyfriend's questions, even provide the stories behind each of them.

After a long period of silence, sitting there and feeling so comfortable and content with Magnus rubbing circles into his skin, Alec found his eyes growing heavy. He was drifting off, falling asleep but before he could fully give in a hand was at his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes and found that Magnus was no longer leaning against him but had moved so that he was sitting crossed legged in front of him.

Magnus' hand moved up from his shoulder, to his neck, to his cheek and stayed there, thumb stroking his skin.

"You can't fall asleep yet, love. There is still one more thing that we have to do."

Alec blinked a couple of times to clear away any last reminiscences of sleep and turned his body so that his position matched Magnus's.

"Which is?" His voice was low but he was sure that Magnus had heard him.

"Well firstly, we have to stand up."

Alec shot him a bemused look but followed his boyfriend's lead in standing up.

Magnus' hands grabbed onto Alec's pale ones and squeezed once. He looked into the Shaowhunter's bright blue eyes for a long while before speaking:

"Alexander, I hope you know that you make me the happiest 400 year old, High Warlock named Magnus Bane in the whole entire world."

Alec rolled his eyes at the statement but smiled nonetheless. He had no idea where Magnus was going with this but he wasn't going to interrupt.

"When I said that I couldn't imagine going through my life without you," the warlock continued, "whether it be ten, or twenty, or even sixty years down the line, I meant every word. I can't imagine not waking up and seeing you lying next to me every morning, I can't imagine not seeing your beautiful smile, hearing the way your voice sounds saying my name, being able to reach out and kiss you whenever I want to."

Magnus brought one of Alec's hands up to his lips to prove his point. Alec just looked on wordlessly, the younger boy could just tell that something was going on but his mind still couldn't figure out _what_.

"I've been alive for a long time and I've loved many people but never have I fallen so fully and completely. You are my other half and I never want to be without you ever again. So-"

The warlock finally let go of Alec's hands and snapped his fingers, magicking up a small black box and then proceeding to get down onto one knee.

Alec felt his eyes widen to what must have been the size of dinner plates and his hand, having no where else to go, went up to cover his mouth.

"Alexander Lightwood-" Magnus opened the box to reveal a silver ring that was engraved with runes for love and loyalty, trust and wedding union, and a few more that he didn't recognize but was sure had similar meanings. Alec's breath hitched and he felt a burning sensation building in his eyes.

"Will you grant me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?"

By that time Alec was full on crying, hot tears moving down his face, but when he removed his hand from his mouth, his lips were stretched into a smile so big that it hurt.

The younger boy nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course I will."

Magnus smiled with the light of the sun. He slid the ring onto Alec's left hand before standing and picking the boy up on the way, swinging the Shadowhunter around in circles.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled but he was laughing.

Magnus eventually stopped spinning but Alec didn't let go of his shoulders, instead he wrapped his legs around his boyfr- fiancé now, and Magnus' arms instantly moved to support his weight.

They both moved forward until their lips were touching and then they were kissing, their tears mixing together.

"I-love-you-so-much." Magnus said between kisses.

"I love-you-more." Alec combated in the same fashion.

Magnus pulled back, a smile on his lips and eyebrows raised, "Oh really? How about you prove it, Shadowhunter." He nipped at Alec's bottom lip suggestively.

Alec's skin grew hot but he didn't let that stop him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older man's again, this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate; there was no question as to where this was going to go next.

When they finally pulled away panting, and struggling for air, Alec breathed out against his lover's lips, "I just might."

Magnus led them back to the blanket and Alec proceeded to spend the next couple of hours showing his fiancé just how much he loved him.

They were there until the sun came up the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah no lemon because I'm lazy but hopefully y'all liked it anyway. **

**Leave me a comment telling me your thoughts in this! **:* ****

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
